FF EXO When The Wind Is Blowing (Chapter 4)
by scyeunmi
Summary: "Ketika kau sudah berada di sisiku... apa hal yang membuatmu enggan untuk menghargai kedatanganku.. aku hanya ingin dirimu, lalu, sekarang, dan selamanya"


Author :

Scyeunmi

Title:

When The Wind is Blowing (바람이 부는 때)

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Anne Xi (OC)

Xi Luhan

Hwang Jinri (OC)

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Song Eun Mi (OC)

Length : Chaptered

Rating : PG- 15

Genre : Romance, Sad, Hurt, Angst, Tragic

/

ANNE's POV

Hari esok telah tiba... Aku harap hari ini lebih baik daripada hari kemarin... Dan juga kondisiku... Tetapi kenapa aku merasakan firasat yang sedikit tidak mengenakkan.

Aku pergi ke Universitas seperti biasanya diantar oleh Oppaku. Mulanya Oppa tidak mengizinkanku masuk, dia hanya bilang perasaanya enggak enak, tetapi aku ingin kuliah.

"Annyeong Chan." Sapaku pada namja yang duduk di sebelahku yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol. Dia hanya menatapku datar dan tersenyum sinis padaku. Kenapa dia begitu cuek denganku?

Aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan ini. Aku baru ingin duduk di sebelahnya. Tetapi dia mencegahku, ada apa ini?

"Anne, kau bisa duduk di tempat lain. Di belakangku ada kursi kosong, kau bisa duduk disitu." Perintah Chanyeol yang tak biasanya bersikap begini kepadaku. Apa aku salah? Aku salah apa?

"Waeyo Chan?" Tanyaku kaget karena ini bukan hal biasa.

"Aish, sudahlah..., kau duduk saja di situ!" Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada mulai meninggi. Aku hanya pasrah menurutinya, ya aku bukan siapa-siapanya, tidak ada salahnya. Tapi aku bingung Chanyeol kenapa? Apa yang kulakukan padanya? Setauku semalam dia masih bersikap ramah samaku... Chan...

Aku menuju bangku yang dibelakang Chanyeol dan entah sejak kapan ada kursi kosong dibelakangnya. Mungkin dia sudah memindahkan bangku kemari.

Aku terduduk lemah... Aku kembali menanyakan kepada Chanyeol apa sebab dia begini.

"Chanyeol-ssi, apa aku ada salah? Kenapa kau seperti itu?" Tanyaku sopan selembut apapun.

"Eobseo! Bersikaplah sepantasnya! Kau juga kemarin kenapa datang ke Bukit Dandelion? Kau tahu? Aku sedang bersama Eun Mi, kau mengganggu semuanya! Memang Eun Mi bersikap ramah padamu! Tetapi setelah itu dia meminta putus padaku, itu semua salahmu! Dan bahkan dia tidak memberikan alasan mengapa dia meminta putus bersamaku!" Jawab Chanyeol yang sangat menusuk bagiku. Aku tidak tahu, jika kedatanganku membuat kau putus dengan Eun Mi.

"Mianhae, nan jeongmal mollayo Chan, aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan kalian, aku hanya ingin ke tempat itu, aku tidak sengaja, Chuiseonghamnida," ujarku tertunduk dan meneteskan air mata sederasnya. Aku tidak bermaksud mengacaukan hubungan kalian.

"Apakah dengan kau meminta maaf akan merubah semuanya Ha?" Geramnya, aku tidak tahu dia sampai marah begini.

Aku hanya menunduk dan menangis. Hingga semua tersadar ketika Seonsaengnim dan teman-teman yang lain memasuki kelas dan memulai pelajaran. Secepatnya aku menghapus air mataku... Dan ya benar aja aku mimisan lagi Ya Tuhan.

LUHAN's POV

"Tuhan! Kenapa firasatku semakin tidak enak begini! Kenapa aku gelisah sekali! Tuhan jebal! Tolong aku tuhan!" Panjatku. Aku bingung kenapa ini bisa terjadi, sejak tadi pagi perasaanku sangat tidak enak sekali, ketakutan, gelisah, sedihh, galau semuanya bercampur jadi satu.

End Of Luhan's POV

/

Back To Anne's POV

Aku membersihkan sisa darah yang keluar dari hidungku dengan tisu yang selalu kubawa dari rumah, dan kembali melanjutkan pelajaran. Konsentrasiku buyar seketika, tidak ada satupun materi yang masuk ke dalam otakku. Semua penuh terisi dengan Chanyeol. Ditambah kondisiku yang tidak fit, hingga perasaan gelisah yang mengerubungi kepalaku saat ini. Ah Semuanyaa...

Hingga sampai waktu pulang aku terus memikirkannya. aku dicegat oleh Chanyeol ditengah halaman luar sekolah. Aku hanya berbalik lesu dan menunduk.

"Kau jangan mendekati aku lagi! Kalau perlu enyahlah dari hadapanku sekarang juga!" Bentak Chanyeol dengan nada tinggi dan mendorongku hingga aku tersungkur. Aku hanya terduduk dan menangis. beruntung areal universitas sedang sepi.

Tiba-tiba seorang namja lain menghempaskan Chanyeol. Namja itu tak lain adalah Luhan Oppaku sendiri. Namun aku juga melihat dari kejauhan sepertinya Baekhyun dan Sehun juga ada.. Mereka memang sering ke universitas dan pulang bareng Chanyeol.

"Seenaknya kau memarahi dan menjatuhkan Yeodongsaengku!" Ujar Luhan Oppa membelaku. Dia memegang dan menarik kerah seragam dan almamater yang dikenakan Chanyeol.

Dengan sigap tangan Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Luhan Oppa.

"Lepaskan aku!" Ujar Chanyeol dengan kasar menghempaskan tangan Luhan Oppa dan pergi menaiki sepeda motornya.

Kulihat dia mengebut membawa sepeda motornya melewati Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Anne-ah! Gwaenchanha? Kau diapakan sama namja sialan itu?" Tanya Luhan Oppa yang menekan kata "sialan" itu.

"Aniya Oppa... Jangan bilang Chanyeol sialan Oppa! Ada hal pribadi yang dialaminya sehingga dia begitu." Jawabku yang terus membelanya.

"Tapi haruskah dia membentakmu sambil menolakmu hingga kau tersungkur seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan Oppa yang kesal dan tidak terima dengan kejadian tadi.

Kulihat Sehun dan Baekhyun berlari kearahku. Dan menghampiriku dan Luhan Oppa.

"Noona Gwaenchanha?" Tanya Sehun yang masih terengah-engah.

"Gwaenchanha Sehun." Jawabku tersenyum kelut.

"Kenapa Hyung begitu Noona?" Tanya Baekhyun yang penasaran dengan sikap Chanyeol. Mungkin dia belum tahu...

"Nan Moreugo-ya... Baek," jawabku berbohong.

"Dari semalam ketika dia pulang sehabis bersama Eun Mi Noona, raut wajahnya cemberut dan cuek dengan apapun. Sepertinya Chan hyung badmood, atau mereka ada masalah." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar. Aku hanya tersenyum, aku tidak ingin memberitahukannya.

"Ne... Gomawo Sehun, Baekhyun. Anne ayo kita pulang! Aku ingin balik bekerja lagi." Ajak Luhan Oppa.

"Oppa! Aku ikut bekerja.. Boleh?" Tanyaku berharap.

"Tapi nanti..."

"Sudahlah Oppa! Aku bisa!" Jawabku meyakinkan diri.

"Hmm.. Jinjja?."

"Ne... Kami duluan Hun, Baek. Annyeong."

/

CHANYEOL's POV

Aku sangat kesal dengan hari ini, jika aku bisa memutarkan hari aku lebih memilih tidak ada di dunia ini ketimbang harus berurusan seperti ini. Kurebahkan diriku ke ranjang-ku tanpa memerdulikan siapa-pun termasuk Sehun dan Baekhyun. Dua namja babo yang selalu mengusikku.

"Hei Hyung! Kenapa kau bersikap kasar dengan Anne Noona!?" tanya Sehun dengan nada yang sungguh tidak sangat mengenakkan jika didengar. dia langsung memasuki kamarku disusul oleh Baekhyun dibelakangnya.

"Kalian berdua tidak perlu tahu kenapa, bisakah kalian tidak mengusikku sehari saja! Aku sedang stress!" geramku terhadap mereka. Tetapi mereka tidaklah gentar terhadapku.

"Jika kau stress terhadap masalahmu kenapa kau melibatkan dan membentak Anne Noona hingga kau tega mendorongnya hingga tersungkur seperti tadi! Apa salahnya dia? Mengapa Hyung memperlakukan dia seperti itu tadi?" tanya Baekhyun yang langsung menaikkan nada bicaranya. Akh! Sial!

"Ah sudahlah! Kau tahu karena dia aku putus dengan Eun Mi! Arasseo!" bentakku terhadap kedua namja yang sedari tadi selalu mengusikku.

"Cih! Hanya gara-gara itu kau memarahi Anne Noona! Bahkan menolaknya hingga tersungkur! Pantasnya seorang Namja memerlakukan Yeoja seperti itu? Namja seperti apa kau ini Hyung!" ujar Sehun dengan menggunakan bahasa informal terhadapku.

"Jelas ada hubungannya! Kemarin dia datang ke Bukit dandelion itu! Aku dan Eun Mi sedang ada di sana. Mulanya memang Eun Mi bersikap ramah padanya! Tetapi setelah Anne pergi dia langsung memutusiku tanpa alasan yang jelas!" ujarku kasar dan merobek-robek kertas yang berada di hadapku dan melemparnya ke lantai.

"Jadi. Apakah itu alasan yang tepat Hyung? Sedangkan Eun Mi Noona tidak memberitahukan alasan mengapa dia memutusimu? Bagaimana kau bisa menyalahkan Anne Noona dengan alasan serendah itu?" rujuk Baekhyun yang selalu membela yeoja itu. Mengapa mereka terlalu membelanya?!

"Hhh! Sudahlah! Kalian keluar dari kamarku sekarang!" usirku pada dua namja yang selalu mengusikku dengan ocehan-ocehan yang membuatku sakit kepala.

/

LUHAN's POV

Akhirnya selesai juga pekerjaan-ku. Kemudian kuajaklah Anne dan pulang ke rumah. Sejauh ini dia terlihat baik-baik saja, syukurlah... Aku tidak tega melihat dia merasakan sakitnya... Namun mengapa firasat buruk ini semakin kuat berkecamuk di hatiku? Ada apa ini?

"Ne, Anne-ssi! Ayo kita pulang ini sudah malam," ajakku.

"Ya, ayo," jawabnya seraya mengambil tasnya lagi.

Sesampainya di rumah, dia terus termenung mungkin kejadian tadi siang sebabnya. Hhh.. Namja itu! Sudah berulang kali dia membuat Anne seperti itu! Walaupun ia tidak menyadari sepenuhnya.

Kulihat dia hanya memainkan gitar acoustic nya tanpa nada yang jelas. Terlihat dia sangat terisak. Teganya namja itu membuat Anne menangis untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Anne.. Ini makanan ayolah kau belum makan malam sekalian minum obatnya ya," ujarku sambil membawakan makanan terhadap Anne ke balkon.

"Hmm... Ne Oppa! Kamsahamnida," jawabnya dan mengambil makanannya seraya langsung melahap makanan tersebut. Aku duduk di kursi sebelah Anne dan menatapnya, aku senang dia ingin makan.. Aku harus menjaganya, ia harus sehat seperti sedia kala.

"Oppa apa kau tidak makan?" Tanya Anne yang menyadarkanku dari lamunanku sendiri.

"Eh Aniya, aku sudah makan tadi," jawabku sambil memainkan rubikku.

"Eodiseo?"

"Tadi dibawah, sebelum aku mengantarkan makanan ini padamu," jawabku tersenyum dan kembali memainkan rubik itu.

"Anne-ssi, kenapa kau tidak melupakan Chanyeol saja?" Tanyaku yang memecahkan keheningan diantara kami.

"Sirheo Oppa," tegasnya.

"Waeyo?" Tanyaku.

"Aniya Oppa, semua ini akan berubah Oppa," jawabnya yang membuatku terhenyak.

"Ya, itu pilihanmu. Kita sudah dewasa sekarang, kau berhak memilih Anne," terangku dan melerai rambut panjang Anne.

"Oppa aku mau menanyakan sesuatu?" Tanyanya.

"Apa yang kau mau tanyakan Anne?" Tanyaku kembali.

"Oppa, cepatlah kau mempunyai yeojachingu!" Jawabku.

"Hei Apa-apaan kau Anne? Aku belum berminat, aku masih punya kau kan?" Jawab Luhan Oppa dengan tertawa namun ekspresiku hanya diam.

"Aku takkan bisa menemani Oppa terus-terusan bukan?" Jawab Anne yang membuatku sedikit agak canggung.

"Waeyo?" Tanyaku.

"Karena suatu hari aku akan pergi jauh dengan takdirku sendiri Oppa, karena tidak lama lagi aku akan pergi Oppa, mungkin aja tidak kembali lagi." jawabnya yang membuatku terdiam membisu.

"Mengapa kau bicara seperti itu Anne?" Tanyaku. Aku belum bisa mencerna kata-katanya.

"Ah, aniya Oppa... Itu akan terjadi," ujarnya. Kulihat wajahnya seperti tidak ada gairah lagi dalam hidupnya. Anne waeyo?

/

CHANYEOL's POV

Minggu pagi yang terasa sangat tidak bergairah bagiku. Kupetik senar gitar yang menghasilkan nada tidak keruan begini. Aku masih sangat kesal dengan kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Yah! Eun Mi mungkin aku sudah bisa menenangkan diri. Tetapi Anne, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang terhadapnya.

LUHAN's POV

Minggu pagi yang cerah, kubuka pintu kamar Anne dengan hati-hati. Alangkah terkejutnya aku melihat Anne, dengan posisi pingsan di lantai dengan hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah, dan gelas pecah, air yang bertumpahan. Tubuhnya menggigil dan sesak napas yang tidak keruan.

"Anne... Anne!" Teriakku menghampiri Anne kupegang tubuhnya sangat dingin sekali. Anne hanya menggenggam tanganku sekuat tenaga yang dia bisa. Tubuhnya gemetar...

Tanpa berfikir panjang kutelpon Jin Ri. Tanganku meraih handphone yang berada di meja yang aku tidak tahu lagi itu handphone punya siapa.

"Yeoboseo?"

"Jinri-Ah! Anne pingsan lagi! Cepat kau kesini. Telponkan ambulance juga ppaliya! Jebal!"

"Ya Oppa! Gidaryeo!"

Aku pun mengangkat Anne ketempat tidur, tidak lama Anne datang dengan ambulance dia masuk ke kamar Anne dengan terengah-engah.

Petugas ambulance memasukkan Anne ke ambulance. Aku dan Jinri mengikutinya.

"Anne-Ah! Ireona! Ireona!" Bisikku terhadap adik semata wayangku. Tanpa sadar aku menangis. Kudengar Jinri juga sudah terisak.

"Anne-Ah! Ppaliya ireona! Kau tidak meninggalkanku kan?" Ujarku terus sambil memegang tangannya. Urat nadinya masih berdetak, syukurlah.

"Luhan Oppa! Yang sabar, Anne pasti sembuh! Semoga," lerai Jin ri yang mencoba menyabarkanku. Aku makin terisak.

"Anne-ssi! Jebal! Gajima-ah!" Ucapku terhadap Anne dan membelai kepalanya.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit. Anne langsung masuk ruang ICU. Aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya... Terlebih-lebih dokter mengatakan dia sedang kritis. Aku tidak bisa tenang... Aku berjalan kesana kemari. Memanjatkan doa sambil Menendang benda apa yang ada. Aku seperti orang yang depresi.

/

CHANYEOL's POV

Mungkin aku butuh jalan-jalan ke luar dan refreshing, kubawa sepeda motorku ke sebuah taman yang cukup besar. Kupandangi semua keadaan taman tersebut, mataku menangkap sosok yang tak lain adalah Eun Mi! Dan ya dia sedang bersama Namja lain! Aku mengejarnya. Dan menghampirinya secara kasar.

"Jadi ini alasanmu kenapa kau memutuskanku?" Tanyaku tanpa memerdulikan namja yang ada disebelah Eun Mi.

"Ya! Itu terserahku!" Jawab Yeoja itu ketus.

"Hei kau siapa?" Tanya namja yang bersama Eun Mi sedari tadi.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Yang penting tolong ajarkan kepada yeojachingu mu ini supaya tidak membohongi orang lagi! Dan bersikaplah sepantasnya." Bentakku terhadap namja yang bersama Eun Mi.

"Ayo chagi, jangan kita berurusan terhadap si michigesseo, ini!" Ujar Eun Mi yang memakai kata gila 'michige'.

"Itu kau yang gila! Dasar Yeoja Babo! Yeoja berengsek! Nan niga sirheo!" Ujarku kasar terhadap yeoja yang sudah membuatku naik pitam. Aku tidak memperdulikan lagi semua orang melihatku.

Aku pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan campur aduk, aku sangat merasa bersalah terhadap Anne karena aku membentaknya, mendorongnya hingga tersungkur, menuduhnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. otakku berkecamuk! Penuh dengan hal-hal yang hampir membuatku gila, tetapi aku mendapatkan Sehun dan Baekhyun tidak sedang dirumah. Aku mendapatkan pesan kalau mereka sedang di rumah sakit "...". Kepalaku sangat sakit, seakan semuanya membentur satu sama lain. Aku berjalan keluar dan terbentur oleh ujung meja yang membuat kepalaku luka. Aku berteriak, aku merasakan sakit kepala teramat sangat, semua penuh dengan hal-hal yang asing! Bencana alam, gempa bumi, bukit dandelion, yeoja kecil yang amat kusuka waktu itu, sahabat-sahabat kecilku, kecelakaan mobil volunteer itu. Semuanya penuh dengan itu, pengeliatanku buram semuanya serba biru dan hitam. Pelayan di rumah membantuku duduk di sofa dan mengambilkanku air mineral. Aku berteriak-teriak! Anne Xi niga eodiseo? Anne Xi?! Aku terus berteriak nama yeoja itu! Yeoja kecil yang kucintai! Bagaimana aku bisa membantahnya, dan sekarang dia berada di sisiku. Aku menyia-nyiakan semuanya... Betapa bodohnya namja sepertiku ini?!

LUHAN's POV

Akhirnya setelah cukup lama aku diperbolehkan masuk oleh Dokter yang merawat Anne. Sehun dan Baekhyun sudah datang karena tadi Jin Ri menghubunginya. Aku masuk ke ruangan yang dingin dan kelam itu. Kulihat banyak sekali alat-alat yang tidak kumengerti. Namun sedang dilepaskan oleh suster dan perawat rumah sakit itu tinggal alat pengukur detak jantung saja yang masih terpasang di tubuh Anne. Aku duduk disebelahnya Anne, kulihat Jin ri, Sehun, dan Baekhyun berdiri di sampingku.

Kupandangi Anne secara seksama, tangannya bergerak seakan dia sadar. Aku langsung menggenggam tangannya. Anne sadar, namun kondisinya sudah sangat lemah, namun kulihat di monitor detak jantungnya masih normal.

"Ada apa Anne?" Tanyaku sambil meneteskan air mata. Kusadari semua yang ada disini semuanya menangis.

"Anne, ma...u sse.. Semua..nya.. Bbaa..ha..gia.." Ujar Anne terbata-bata dan terisak.

"Iya Anne, kami akan selalu bahagia demi Anne!" Jawabku yang tidak kuasa menahan tangis. Kurasakan juga Jin ri yang sudah sangat terisak di bahunya Baekhyun dan Baekhyun merangkulnya dan menenangkan Jin ri dengan mengatakan 'sabar! Kau harus sabar arasseo?' begitu pula dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun yang kondisinya sama sepertiku.

"Oppa...to..long...tem..maa..nii..chan..yeol...ya...ja..ngan...mem...ben...ci...nya...yak..sok?" Tanya Anne yang menyebut namja itu lagi. Namun aku mengangguk dan mengatakan "iya"

"Oppa!.. Se..mua...nya... Anne, ma..u..." Ujar Anne yang terputus.

"Anne, jika Anne mau pergi... Oppa sudah ikhlas. Pergilah dengan tenang.. Anne selalu dihati Oppa! Oppa sayang kepada Anne. Oppa akan menjaga semuanya, sahabat kita. Juga Chanyeol.. Itu semuanya demi Anne..." Ujarku sudah mulai bisa mengontrol diriku. Namun aku masih nangis bahkan makin menjadi. Aku tidak kuat melihat Anne.

Kulihat Anne tersenyum dan kepalanya jatuh sedikit. Kulihat monitor detak jantungnya sudah menampilkan garis. Aku berteriak dan semuanya sudah menangis...

"ANNE! GAJIMA! ANNE! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN! ANDWAEYO! NAN NIGA SHIREOYO!" Teriakku yang tidak bisa mengontrol diriku. Semuanya sudah menangis.

/

CHANYEOL's POV

Aku berlari menuju rumah sakit yang diberitahu oleh Sehun melalui pesan singkat terhadapku. Aku yakin Anne! Anne! Mianhae! Anne jeongmal Mianhaeyo!

Aku membuka pintu ruang ICU dan benar Anne sudah terbaring tidak bernyawa. Semuanya menangis... Terlebih Luhan Hyung yang sedari mengguncang tubuh Anne dan memeluknya, membelai kepalanya, mengecup kepalanya dan terus-terusan berkata 'anne xi! Gajima! Jebal' Tanpa sadar bulir-bulir air mata juga membasahi pelipis pipiku dengan deras.

Kulihat Luhan Hyung berjalan ke arahku. Dan memegangku. Yah! Jika aku akan mendapatkan pelajaran akan sikapku. Aku terima, ini salahku semuanya salahku.

"CHAN! Terima kasih kau sudah menyia-nyiakan Anne!" Jawab Luhan Hyung sambil memegang pundakku yang tampaknya dia menyindirku. Aku tidak termakan oleh sindirannya. Itu memang pantas kudapatkan.

"KAU! DIA SANGAT SAYANG PADAMU! BAGAIMANA KAU TEGA MEMBENTAKNYA? TEGA MENYIA-NYIAKANNYA? MENDORONGNYA HINGGA TERSUNGKUR? TEGA MENUDUHNYA MERUSAK HUBUNGANMU? SEKARANG DIA SUDAH PERGI?!" Teriak Luhan Hyung dan menamparku yang langsung membuatku terhenyak.. Anne sudah pergi? Bahkan aku tidak sempat meminta maaf. Namja seperti apa aku ini?

"Mianhaeyo Hyung!" Ujarku tertunduk dan menangis. Sungguh aku sangat menyesal.

"Apakah dengan kau meminta maaf dapat membuat Anne kembali?" Tanya Luhan Hyung dengan sinis dan melabrakku.

"Sudahlah Oppa! Apa kau tidak ingat pesan Anne? Dia menyuruh kita menjaga Chanyeol, berteman dengan Chanyeol, dan tidak menyalahkannya bukan?" Ujar Jinri yang langsung menyadarkanku. Bahkan pesan terakhirnya ditujukan padaku. Aku semakin memiliki rasa bersalah yang teramat sangat terhadap Anne.

Luhan Hyung hanya terdiam menunduk dan terjatuh tanpa harapan menutup mukanya, kehilangan? Tentu saja rasa sakit yang teramat dirasakan Luhan Hyung. Luhan Hyung tidak salah, aku pantas mendapatkannya.

"Luhan Hyung tidak salah, namja seperti aku memang pantas mendapatkannya bahkan ini masih dibilang belum terbayar oleh perlakuanku." Jawabku terisak. Aku menghampiri Yeoja yang sudah terbaring tidak bernyawa yang tak lain adalah Anne disusul oleh Luhan Hyung dan Jin Ri.

"Anne-ssi! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu! Bahkan aku telah menyiakanmu." Sesalku dan menggenggam tangan Anne seerat dan sekuat yang kubisa tetapi hal itu sebenarnya tidak ada gunanya.

Dokter dan perawat pun datang dan langsung menutup diri Anne dengan selimut yang ada di tempat tidurnya. Sungguh terpukulnya Luhan Hyung, aku bisa merasakan perasaannya setelah melihatnya. Apa yang ia dapatkan cobaan yang begitu berat. Dia kehilangan keluarga kecilnya yang begitu berarti baginya terutama Anne, yeoja yang selalu menemaninya selama, dan menjadi dongsaeng yg baik untuknya.

\\

Besoknya... Kulihat Luhan Hyung bersama yang lainnya menetap di makam nya Anne. Aku tidak berani menghampirinya. Rasa bersalah ini menutup semua jati diriku.

Hingga semuanya sudah larut sekitar 3 jam aku di pemakaman Anne. Dan kulihat Jinri, Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Luhan Hyung belum juga beranjak.

"Jeongmal Mianhae Anne-ssi! Mianhae!" Ujarku sambil berdiri di pojokkan pohon. Rasanya kaki ini tidak bisa membawaku menghampiri mereka Sungguh tidak meyakinkan diriku Anne sudah pergi.

Setelah semuanya terlarut dalam kesedihan, kulihat Baekhyun dan Sehun menghampiriku.

"Hei Hyung, ini sebelumnya Anne Noona menitipkan ini padaku." Ujar Baekhyun sambil memberikan kotak kecil pemberian Anne.

Aku membuka kotak kecil itu. Ya, sebuah kalung yang ada foto masa kecilku bersamanya. Ini semakin membuat kesedihanku berkecamuk.

"Ayolah, kau tidak menghampiri tempat peristirahatan Anne Noona?" Usul Sehun menepuk pundakku.

"Aku tidak kuat," jawabku singkat.

"Ayolah! Semua akan baik-baik saja? Apa kau tidak ingin? Ini tempat terakhir dari Anne Noona!" Jawab Baekhyun yang meyakinkanku.

"Tapi Luhan Hyung! Aku takut, aku tidak pantas setelah apa yang aku lakukan!" Sesalku tapi semuanya sudah terlambat.

"Gwaenchanha," timpal Sehun singkat.

Aku menuruti saran mereka kuhampiri makam Anne yang di sana terdapat Jinri dan Luhan Hyung. Seketika Luhan Hyung melihatku. Aku hanya tertunduk.

"Chanyeol-ssi! Gwaenchanha, Mianhae aku sudah bertindak kasar kemarin , ini sudah takdir Anne, setelah kanker itu merenggutnya," jawab Luhan Hyung merangkulku. Sungguh dia Hyung yang sangat bijaksana.

"Kanker?" Tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Ya, Kanker darah itu. Tidak sepenuhnya salahmu Chan, mungkin dengan Anne pergi, itu yang terbaik buatnya, aku tidak tahan dia merintih kesakitan setiap malam." Jawab Luhan Hyung yang membuatku semakin merasa terpuruk. Aku sangat merasa bersalah sekali.

Aku duduk di samping makam Anne memegang nisan nya, seakan aku tidak mau beranjak, kenapa Anne harus merasakan semuanya? Mengapa memori otak ini terlambat mengingatnya? Mengapa setelah dia pergi aku baru mengingatnya? Aku terus menyalahkan diriku.

"Sudahlah, jangan menyalahkan dirimu seutuhnya!" Ujar Jinri aku hanya menatapnya dan tersenyum kelut.

"Anne... Jeongmal Mianhae, aku tahu aku salah.. Aku tahu semuanya terlambat, tapi kau mau memaafkanku kan?" Ujarku yang mungkin jika bukan mereka yang melihatku, mungkin aku dianggap gila berbicara sendiri dengan nisan. Seakan orang yang kehilangan jati diri.

"Anne, beristirahatlah dengan Tenang, saranghaeyo Anne, Neomu Johahae.." Ujarku tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

LUHAN's POV

Aku tersentak ketika Chanyeol mengatakan 'saranghaeyo' ke Anne. Andai Anne masih hidup, mungkin itu akan menjadi penyemangat dirinya. Ah sudahlah Luhan, mungkin takdir ini menjadi yang terbaik, Rencana Tuhan Lebih baik, kita tidak ada yang tahu.

CHANYEOL's POV

semuanya balik ke rumah Luhan Hyung. Sepertinya Luhan Hyung akan pindah dari rumahnya. Serta Jin Ri yang sepertinya sama dengan Luhan Hyung. Sehun yang sepertinya menawarkan tempat tinggal agar Luhan dan Jin Ri bisa serumah denganku , Sehun, dan Baekhyun.

"Luhan Hyung, Jin Ri, bagaimana jika kalian tinggal di rumahku bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?" Tawar Sehun berbaik hati.

"Itu akan merepotkanmu Sehun. Lebih baik aku ikut ke keluargaku di China." Jawab Luhan Hyung.

"Shireo (Tidak Mau) Hyung, kau dan Jinri. Kita harus bersama-sama," tegas Sehun.

"Hmmm... Baiklah jika itu tidak merepotkanmu juga kedua orangtuamu." Jawab Luhan Hyung yang akhirnya setuju.

"Semoga Orangtuaku akan setuju. Terasa sepi sekali rumah ini. Pasti jika ada Luhan Hyung dan Jinri semuanya akan terasa berbeda," jawab Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan Jin Ri?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hmm... Jika itu kalian mau, ya sudah.. Aku setuju saja, lagipula aku tidak punya keluarga lagi." Jawab Jinri tertunduk dan kemudian tersenyum.

/

Besoknya Jin ri dan Luhan Hyung sudah tinggal dirumah super megah dan besar Sehun. Memang sangat cukup untuk menampung dua orang lagi. Rumah Luhan Hyung sudah ditempati oleh Kerabat orangtuanya. begitupula Jin Ri sudah lepas dari kost-an nya.

"Ya... Kita akan selalu bersama kan?" Tanya Luhan Hyung tersenyum dan begitupula diikuti dengan anggukan dan candaan tawa oleh semuanya.

"Anne... Kuharap kau bisa tenang disana setelah melihat kami. Kami sudah bersahabat kembali dan berbahagia bersama. Anne kami tidak akan melupakanmu. Teruslah tetap dihati kami semua Anne... Kau selalu berarti buat kami Anne." Pikirku dan bersantai di teras rumah sambil memainkan gitarku bersama keempat sahabatku lainnya. Kami janji akan selalu bersama demi kamu Anne... Demi kamu...

TBC or END?

Author bingung mau buat sequel apa enggak._.v terserah reader yang kece dan baik ini, sih;_; Maaf kalo banyak sekali kesalahan dalam FF ini dan alur yang monoton, pilihan kata yang berulang-ulang dan tidak tepat, narasi yang mungkin sedikit membuat bosan bahkan banyak bosannya-_-, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya serta feel yang kurang dapet-_-. Harap maklum ya, ini FF pertama saya yang berhasil saya selesaikan. Jika sebelum-sebelumnya saya tidak pernah berhasil membuat FF apalagi OneShot-_-... Jeongmal Mianhae... Semoga kalian terhibur oleh FF nya ya! Jjang!


End file.
